Tomorrow Belongs To Me
by tantricmatter
Summary: Set in two timelines, this story reveals the history of Lizette, a French witch who becomes enamored with Voldemort's philosophies and ideals and her daughter Lilith, an Auror. As the two timelines converge, a murder mystery in modern day New York propels Lilith into a new set of ideals as she unravels her mother's past and begins envisioning a revolutionary new world for wizards.


**A/N: I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter universe. This is my first time writing in awhile so bear with me through these first few chapters.**

**Chapter I**

_**July 11, 1995**_

_The night was still in the small village of Fairholm, soft moonlight bathing dark green lawns and cute tidy houses in an ethereal glow. Fireflies danced about, emitting tiny bursts of green light as crickets chirped loudly._

_In an unassuming home nestled at the end of a cul-de-sac, a beautiful woman paced nervously. The carpeted floor muffed her footsteps as she strode across the modest living room of the two-bedroom home she shared with her husband. _

_Their furnishings seemed out of place in the home. A dazzling glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and the walls were decorated with brass-framed portraits and scenes where if one looked carefully, the subjects and objects inside sometimes moved. _

_The woman was tall and slender, dressed in lilac robes that complemented her mahogany brown skin. Her high cheeks were flushed, brow furrowed as she murmured quietly under her breath. Between her slender fingers she twirled a long polished piece of wood, as elegant and slim as she herself was. Drumming her lilac-painted fingernails against it she traced its length as a sphinx cat watched curiously from the center of the room. _

_Every so often she would stop, hesitating as though she heard a sound and her stomach would leap into her chest as her eyes flitted towards the door, expecting a knock at any given second. _

"_I thought you said he'd be here at nine-thirty." She suddenly said sharply, turning to face the mustached man who sat on the couch, sipping a glass of scotch so calmly he served as a complete juxtaposition to her anxious state. Glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner he took a deep breath then sipped at his scotch as though he did not have another care in the world. It was nearly 9:45 now, and they had been waiting almost fifteen minutes for a guest they had no way of contacting. _

"_He said nine-thirty before we left work today." The man shrugged, as though this was a normal everyday occurrence and not the moment that would determine the course of their lives in this strange new country that stood on the precipice of revolution. _

_For a little over a year now they had been in Britain, living unassuming lives after being driven from France by a growing mountain of sins that threatened to collapse and bury them. The small home they stayed in filled with antiques and luxuries worth more than the house itself was testament to that, even more so than the fine robes they wore or the way they carried themselves. _

_Seeking relief from the tense silence, Lizette strode to the gleaming phonograph in the corner of the room near the bar and tapped it with the slim wand in her hand. Immediately it came to live and soulful crooning filled the room. The cat stretched where she sat on the floor then leaped onto the couch, crawling into her husband Geraldo's lap. _

_Grabbing a tumbler, she poured herself a glass of amber liquid and lifted it to her full rouge-tinted lips. Taking a sip with shaky hands she swallowed, allowing the fiery liquid to burn down her throat, easing her frazzled nerves. _

_Everything about Lizette appeared delicate, from her tall and slender frame to the black and brown springy curls in her hair. Large brown eyes sat amongst a heart-shaped face set with high cheekbones and a slightly upturned nose. Her beauty was rested in her definitive femininity and poise for she carried herself like a regal queen, which was what originally drew her husband Geraldo to her. _

_Taking several more quick sips she tried to ease herself, swaying with the music as anxious thoughts wracked her brain._

_Suddenly, a knock at the door startled her. Jumping slightly, the glass slipped from her hand and fell with a dull _thud _to the carpeted floor, spilling its contents. Swearing, Lizette felt her heart pound in her ears as she rushed toward the front door without a second thought, her back rigid. Hesitating at the door she lingered, turning back for a quick glance at her husband who sat poised as the edge of the couch. The cat arched her back with agitation for the quick shift in position and climbed onto one of the cushions, curling up once more. _

_Reaching for the door handle, Lizette grabbed it then swung the door open to reveal their guest. _

_He stood in front of the door, gazing around the neighborhood with his nose crinkled as though he had just smelled something foul. Silver hair flowed from his head and he stood adorned in elegant emerald robes that took Lizette's breath away. _

"_Monsieur Malfoy, how very good of you to come." Lizette breathed, and Lucius Malfoy turned to regard her with steely eyes. He smiled, glancing at her beautiful face though his smile did not quite meet his eyes, which remained cold._

"_Mrs. Comtoise. A pleasure." He responded, reaching out for her hand and planting a dry kiss on it. Lizette straightened, composing her face into a mask so that her nerves would not show and flashed one of her dazzling smiles once more. _

"_Do come in." She gestured, and Lucius stepped into the modest home, glancing around. Geraldo appeared after a moment and the two gentlemen shook hands firmly. _

"_Welcome to our home Monsieur Malfoy, a pleasure to have you."_

"_This ah…neighborhood. Quite an interesting choice for a family of your status." Lucius spoke the moment the door had closed, eyes roving the small house which admittedly compared nothing to the manor they had lived in before. _

"_Yes we wanted a place where we could blend in and were in a bit of a hurry. This is merely temporary we tell ourselves."_

"_You two left France in quite a hurry indeed, and at the best possible time. Had you remained but another week no doubt the French Ministry would have learned of your human experimentation. And on Muggles, no less."_

_Lizette's façade slipped and her eyes bulged as she glanced quickly at Geraldo before Lucius Malfoy continued. _

"_Don't be alarmed. Our Ministry has no record of your past, nor are we interested. It is through my own connections and for my own reasons I was able to obtain such information, you have done well to keep your presence under the minimal. Trust, you will find no judgment from me."_

"_Does the Ministry know?" asked Geraldo stiffly. _

"_No, and they have no reason to presently." Lucius responded with an air of finality that prevented any further discussion. _

"_May I show you around Monsieur Malfoy?" Lizette finally asked and he shook his head politely. _

"_Wholly unnecessary. I doubt there's much to see and do not have much time."_

_Neither Lizette nor Geraldo could deny the truth to his words. In their small home there was not much to see at all, save the few treasures they had managed to bring with them and fit in the house. _

"_Please, have a seat." Lizette said, attempting to hide her wounded pride as she motioned towards a loveseat. "Can I get you a drink?"_

"_No thank you. I'll make this brief, but first…" he trailed off, drawing his wand and speaking an incantation. The air around them shimmered for a moment and dull breeze moved through the room. "You have good protections in place, I had to be sure. I have come bearing the best of news. The Dark Lord has returned to us, and I can tell you it would not have been possible without the spell you created."_

_The mood could not have changed more quickly. Lizette gasped, reaching out to grab her husband's hand tightly in her own. Her other hand flew to her chest dramatically. Beside her, Geraldo's pudgy face slackened._

"_We were visited by a man who claimed to be his servant, but we had our doubts. We thought he was spy sent from the Ministry to inquire about our past." Lizette spoke breathily, thinking back to the encounter with the trembling rat-faced man who had all but sent the two of them into a state of panic. "Had we known he was a true servant of The Dark Lord we would have been far more forthcoming."_

"_Yes, Wormtail as his name is was 'true', as true as such a man or creature could be. It is no matter. The information you gave him was enough to guide The Dark Lord and complete the spell you created. He is now whole, returned, and eager to thank those who aided him generously. I believe there is a place for both of you in the new world he envisions, and I believe you will help him get there. There is a place for talented Dark Wizards in our cause."_

_Lizette's chest heaved and she willed herself not to allow tears to well into her wide brown eyes at the thought. Her pride and excitement were written all over her face in comparison to her husband beside her who remained silent, face betraying not a hint of emotion. _

"_This new world…I have fantasized about it often. My grandmother was imprisoned for performing a feat of magic to save herself and my mother some years ago in view of as you say Muggles. It has always infuriated me, placing the importance of the non-magical lives over those of our own and forcing us to hide like rats." She spoke, voice wavering with passion._

"_Infuriating it is. In the new world The Dark Lord has sought to make a reality no witch or wizard will be forced to hide again. We will take our place where we belong at the apex of society and such so-called crimes will be forgiven. Have you anything to say Monsieur Comtoise? You've been quiet." Lucius suddenly turned his attention to Geraldo who colored. _

_His own flush was not the impassioned excitement of his wife's, but something else entirely. Glancing up timidly from beneath a thick furrowed brow he removed his spectacles and polished them nervously on the fabric of his robes. _

"_I…I have little to say, my wife expresses excitement for both of us." He stumbled, and Lizette glanced at him sharply, eyes narrowing. _

"_You have reservations, I can see. Perhaps there is something I can offer that will ease them for you…a meeting. The Dark Lord wishes to meet you, both of you and personally thank you for your service."_

_The room grew completely silent save for Lizette's audible gasp. _

"_We are…humbled. And pleased." She said finally, a dazzling smile crossing her face. _

"_I thought you might be." Lucius said. His eyes flitted towards Geraldo who remained silent and lingered there before moving back to Lizette. "The Dark Lord is not ready however to emerge into the open just yet, so this meeting will take place with the utmost secrecy."_

"_Of course, we understand. When? Where?!" _

"_I will inform your husband of a time and place soon enough, for now be grateful and dwell on the fact that you have done a great favor to The Dark Lord and our cause."_

_Unable to restrain herself any longer Lizette fell to her knees, kneeling at Lucius' feet. She gazed up at him, her eyes glassy and wet and her cheeks rosy. Lucius said nothing, and found himself unwillingly admiring her exotic beauty. Something stirred in the back of his mind as he was filled with the pressing urge to do something—anything—to please her. Behind her, Geraldo shifted uneasily. _

"_I thank you Monseiur Malfoy. I am filled with immeasurable joy. It is such an honor…"_

_Lucius said nothing, eyes raking Lizette's high cheekbones and full lips. Reaching out, he touched a lock of her frizzy hair, suddenly overcome with her scent. It was an overpowering aroma of lemongrass, sandalwood, something else he could not quite put his finger on. For a moment it was if she radiated and ethereal glow. After a moment he go the sprig, having forgotten himself and Lizette shifted, rising to her feet. Geraldo glanced between the two but did not appear surprised by the interaction. In an instant, the moment was broken and he felt his face grow warm hot. _

_Making a note to delve deeper into her family history for any traces of Veela blood Lucius shifted in his seat, regaining his composure._

"_An honor indeed, and much deserved. I shall be in touch with your husband." He said, almost forgetting about Geraldo. Standing up for a moment he turned to the other man, lingering. He opened his mouth as if to say something then seemed to decide against it, simply offering a small smile. _

"_A pleasure meeting both of you. Will you show me out?" Lizette nodded eagerly and Geraldo stood up carefully, face bright red. Together they ushered Lucius Malfoy to the front door where he stepped outside and strode to the end of the walkway. _

_Turning into the night he disappeared with a pronounced _crack _leaving Lizette and her husband standing in the doorway, stunned. _

_Within several seconds however the mood changed, and Lizette whirled about, pushing Geraldo aside as she stormed back into the house, the door slamming behind her. _

"_What was that?!" she demanded the moment the door closed and Geraldo cleared his throat. _

"_I don't now about any of this. A new world order? That sounds familiar, don't you think? Remember what happened last time he rose to power? Deaths left and right, people fleeing for their lives? You want that again?"_

"_We've discussed this! How can we expect to bring a child into this world when he will have to fear for his life if he is ever found out? What kind of world will it be where our son can't even be himself?!" she exclaimed angrily, nostrils flaring. _

"_But this isn't it! This isn't the way."_

"_This is the only way Geraldo. For centuries we have tiptoed the line of emergence, darting in and out of the shadows. The time for living in darkness is over."_

"_And you believe we should subjugate them? Enslave them? Kill them?"_

"_We have done far worse for our work." Lizette retorted and Geraldo's mouth opened and closed. _

"_T-that was different? That was for the advancement of our race."_

"_Shall I try telling that to the girl chained up in the cellar downstairs?"_

_An oppressive silence hung in the room. Artemis the cat rubbed against Lizette's legs and Lizette bent down huffily, picking up the creature which _meowed _at her fierce grip. Sitting down on the loveseat she chewed the inside of her lip the way she did whenever she was anxious, not wanting to look at her husband. _

"_This is for the advancement of our race as well. This is for our future, Geraldo. Can't you see that?" she spoke quietly. _

"_There are other ways. If we wait and make connections with the right people, then perhaps—"_

"_Perhaps what darling? Have you forgotten why we left Nice? In the eyes of the law in France we are fugitives for our experiments, you are a fool if you think our reputation won't follow us here with a little more digging. You heard what Monsieur Malfoy said. If he could find out information on us what's to stop anyone else at the Ministry for deciding to investigate us? It would be within reason. It is a miracle you were able to obtain a job with the Ministry of Magic. And what if we do wait? Say we do rub elbows, and inspire legislation. It will be years. Decades before anything changes. We need change, and we need it now…we need revolution."_

"_Revolutions come at a cost. Blood, death, misery and destruction." Geraldo spoke quietly. _

_He stood up before Lizette could say anything else, walking towards the corner of the room where a door stood. Standing in front of it he hesitated, as though the weight of the world rested on his shoulders then withdrew his wand from his robes, tapping it against the door. _

_The sound of locks sliding in and out of place filled the room and the door swung open. Immediately the sound of wailing pleas filled the room, previously muted but the magical barrier held in place by the locks. It was a loud mournful cry, the voice of a woman, begging for release if anyone could hear her. _

_Geraldo emitted a long deep sigh then began to make his way down the steps to the cellar, the door closing behind him. The locks _clicked _once more, and silence washed over the room erasing all traces of the pleading woman's existence._

* * *

**February 23, 2018**

Lilith awoke with a start as an intense tingling sensation traveled the length of her spine, tearing her unceremoniously from her slumber. Sitting up sharply she froze, letting the feeling wash over as her heartbeat quickened in her chest.

Her sudden shift in movement elicited a groan from the sleeping body beside her and she glanced down at the sprawled limbs entangled in her own. Within several moments her grogginess overtook her and she began to lay back down, willing her heart to stop racing before the sensation hit her again.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath and extracted herself from her partner, Aja. Climbing out of the bed she cast another look at her lover who snuggled up against a pillow in her absence and threw a kimono over her nude body, glancing out the open window as the moonlight caressed her. Peering through the darkness at the clock in on the wall her brow furrowed as she wondered who was triggering the protection charms cast over her home at two in the morning.

Crossing the bedroom, she stepped into the hallway and bounded down the stairs, meeting a Sphinx cat that mewed loudly as she reached the foot of the stairs.

"Hello Circe." She breathed, stepping over the creature as she approached the front door, wand in hand.

She knew it had to be a witch or wizard standing on her front doorstep, otherwise they never would have found the place. Who that witch or wizard was however remained what concerned her. None of her friends would have arrived unannounced at this time of night—at least not these days.

Clutching her thin mahogany wand between her slim fingers she paused a moment, then let the front door open, revealing two figures on the other side.

One was a man with short brown hair and a purple cloak, the other a woman who looked identical in her features save for the hair which tumbled down her shoulders in loose waves. She also wore a purple cloak and an expression of constant amusement, as though the two were in on a joke that none but themselves knew.

"Miss Comtoise. Good morning, we apologize for calling on you at this hour, however we have some urgent news that cannot wait until morning. Can we come in?" The woman spoke though the last part was less of a question, indicating that they would in fact come in regardless of Lilith's answer.

Pausing for a moment Lilith nodded, clutching her kimono as the two stepped over the threshold of her home. The moment they did the chills that wracked her spine ceased and she let the door close behind them, wondering what two MACUSA officials could be doing in her home so late at night.

"Who else is here with you?" asked the man.

"Just my partner, Aja. She's asleep upstairs." Lilith said though the moment she opened her mouth the man began tracing the air with his wand as they headed to the sitting room of the apartment. After several moments he nodded then glanced at his twin. The two exchanged nods before sitting down on a couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Lilith asked irritably and the twins shook their head as the woman motioned for Lilith to sit down. She plopped heavily into an armchair, paying no mind as her kimono fell forward to offer a glimpse of brown skin underneath.

"You've been with the Department of Aurors for close to a year now, correct?" the man began, and Lilith attempted not to roll her eyes as she nodded. The two knew perfectly well how long she had been working with the Department of Aurors. It was thanks to them that she had spent the last year working in the office rather than out in the field like most of the team. She knew she didn't imagine the smirk that crossed the woman's face at the question and stifled a response.

"A year in July." She said stiffly.

"We understand in your position you have not been in the full thrust of things…however have you heard about the murders in Brooklyn we are actively tracking? Four over the course of the past year, all witches and wizards. They are similar to murders carried out previously in the D.C. area We have reason to suspect the person carrying them out is a No-Maj…or at least is pretending to be one."

Lilith paused, absorbing the information. Working in the office she was not privy to all details regarding active cases, and something of this caliber came as a shock to her. After being on the desk for so long she had stopped reading every piece of parchment that passed by her, sinking into the monotony of the job and silently cursing those who had placed her there for reasons she did not fully understand but could only surmise.

"No, I haven't heard anything about it…" she was finally forced to admit, silently cursing her administrative duties. She felt left out to begin with, watching her peers from Ilvermorny who had joined the department at the same time thrust into the field and coming and going full of excitement. It was only now that she realized the full extent of her isolation.

"Nevertheless, there is a killer on the loose, committing crimes against witches and wizards and after one year we are no closer to finding them. Another body was found this morning."

Dozens of questions buzzed in Lilith's head like a hive of angry bees. For several moments they trampled one another, fighting their way to their mouth as she tried to think of what to ask first.

"This has been going on for an entire year…and the entire department doesn't know about it?" she finally asked.

"No. _You _don't know about it. Most of the department has been informed and work has been done over the case however the killings appear so infrequently it at times loses precedence over other investigations."

At this Lilith felt her cheeks flush an angry red and felt the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"So, someone has been targeting our community for a year and you didn't deem it necessary to inform the entire department…even lowly administrative workers like myself?"

"The paperwork surely passed by your desk at some time or another. It is not our fault you couldn't be bothered to read it. Perhaps this is why you have been restricted to desk work for so long." The woman snapped and Lilith's hand tightened around her wand. For a long moment neither party said anything, and it was apparent the twins were waiting for some sort of outburst.

_I am calm and still like the Earth. _Lilith thought to herself, a mantra she had invented whenever her emotions threatened to overcome her.

After several moments she felt the thumping in her chest subside and took a deep breath.

"You're absolutely right. It's just after so long with no hope of getting into the field everything starts to blend together is all. But why are you telling me this here? And why now?" she asked calmly.

The twins both glanced at each other then the man spoke.

"Because we are assigning you to the case. You will be on a task force under the guidance of two others. Brian Mitchell, our liaison with the police and Tahira Dajani. You will report directly to Captain Molchan."

At this Lilith halted, taken utterly by surprise.

She had first joined the Department of Aurors following in the footsteps of her stepfather, who worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for several years before turning his attention to inventing spells that would allow magic to marry modern technology. It was only in the last three years that he succeeded, creating spells that allowed witches and wizards to use items like smartphones, computers, and tablets and eliminating the excessive and outdated use of getting mail and messages from owls and other creatures.

His actions were highly controversial. Some hailed it as an introduction to a new era. Others saw it as a betrayal of wizarding tradition. As a result, upon Lilith's initiation into the Auror Department, she was happily accepted and welcomed by some, and widely shunned by others. Those others included the Flaherty twins and she was relegated to a desk position, which she suspected was supposed to be a way of convincing her to turn her attentions elsewhere and leave under her own guise rather than being outwardly turned away. The department could not afford to discriminate against Kenneth Mandel's stepdaughter.

As she watched her peers rise through the ranks, Lilith was at first angry, then frustrated. Eventually these emotions melded into an unfeeling acceptance where she awoke for work each day and made her way to through the passionless motions that would ensnare her like vines until she worked up the drive to leave and pursue something else.

Nothing else called to her, however. She had excelled in Charms and Potions at Ilvermorny much like her mother did at Beauxbatons in her day, though aside from being an Auror or inventor like her stepfather she had no idea how to make use of these skills. Her mother had often tried to persuade her to consider a No-Maj career like she herself and some of her friends did, but she could not bear the thought of what she perceived to be giving up on her Wizarding heritage.

"Me…but why?" she asked blankly.

"Do you wish to accept or not?" Evelyn Flaherty snapped, and Lilith was left to wonder if and what exactly was being left out.

"Of course! Of course I do. I just want to know why me? Why now? If no one else has been able to find the perpetrator, how can I? Except for training I haven't been in the field."

"You will offer a fresh perspective and perhaps find something that has been overlooked." Said Ethan from beside his sister.

"I have questions…" Lilith trailed off.

"They can be answered another time, it's late enough as is. When you come into the office you will report to the Captain for briefing at 9AM sharp." Evelyn snapped and Lilith felt the heat rise in her face again but said nothing, only nodding.

"Good. Tell no one of this…including your parents."

At that moment Lilith had been thinking about having breakfast with her mother and stepfather later that morning and breaking the news into them. Momentarily angered by the realization that the Flaherty's had been in her mind she quickly threw up her defenses, knowing it was too late.

"I won't." she lied, noting the way the twins' eyes lingered on her for a moment then stood up. "I'll show you out."

She led them through the threshold once more and two the front door where the twins bowed their heads slightly and approached the door.

"Don't disappoint us." Evelyn said, then opened the front door and strode out onto the front step. Ethan followed behind her. As they made their way down the walkway the two clasped hands before Apparating into the darkness and leaving Lilith to ponder all that had just happened.

* * *

Lilith sipped at her espresso as Aja entered the kitchen, sweeping her purple hair over her shoulder as she leaned down to plant a kiss on Lilith's forehead.

"Up before me? That's unheard of. Didn't sleep well?"

Lilith shook her head, unsure of whether or not to launch into the story about her late-night visitors. Grabbing Aja's soft hand, she planted a kiss against her pale skin and glanced back down at the wizarding newspaper she had been reading, searching for any mention of a murder.

Pouring herself a cup of espresso with her wand Aja grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit in the center of the table and peeled it delicately, pinching off a piece between her fingers and popping it into her black-lipstick covered mouth.

"I've got some news for you when I get home…not sure when that will be." Lilith finally offered.

"Oh? Hot date tonight?" Aja wriggled her eyebrows.

"No, something with work. I'll tell you more when I get back. I have to run and meet mom and Ken for breakfast before I head to work. Do you need anything?"

Aja shook her head, finishing the banana then tossing the peel into the garbage can. Standing up, Lilith leaned down and kissed her deeply, savoring her taste then grabbed her coat and slipped it on.

Stepping out into the frigid morning she closed the door behind her and lingered on the front porch. Thinking momentarily about her mother's front stoop she turned on the spot then rapidly traveled through darkness before appearing on the top steep of a luxurious brownstone.

Turning her head, she glanced from side to side, searching for any No-Maj's who may have noticed her sudden appearance. Once again, she had to wonder why her mother had chosen to live here, the only witch in a neighborhood surrounded by No-Maj's.

She knew that in other cities and even off the island wizards claimed entire towns and suburbs for themselves. Here in New York City there were some wizarding streets and small sections of neighborhoods, but nothing larger than that. Like other factions of society, they were forced to blend in and immerse themselves.

Reaching for the doorknob she felt it grow hot, recognizing her touch then opened it, stepping into the extravagant house.

"_Maman_?" she called out, closing the door behind her.

"In here darling." Her mother called out and Lilith followed her voice, where she found her in the kitchen prodding a skillet with her wand. Two Sphinx cats prowled about her feet, remnants of the litter which she had grown up with.

The smell of eggs and vegetables wafted into Lilith's nostrils and she pecked her mother on the cheek then sat down at the kitchen island, tapping her foot as the excess caffeine coursed through her.

"Do you want some coffee?" her mother asked.

"No, I've had a few cups of espresso. Anymore caffeine and I may start flying." Lilith responded and her mother smiled. Lilith gazed up at her as she so often did, studying her mother's smooth brown skin and striking features. Though she was her forties she hardly looked it, and was often mistaken by strangers as Lilith's older sister rather than her mother.

"I'm making a vegetable frittata with the last of the tomatoes from the farmers market. Would you go grab your father; I'm almost done here."

"Where is he?"

"Down in the cellar, tinkering as usual. The fool got a copy of the memoir written by Harry Potter's friend…Reginald?..."

"Ronald. Ronald Weasley." Lilith corrected her mother. The exploits of Harry Potter and his friends who had taken down Lord Voldemort were standard lessons for Lilith growing up.

"Yes, that one. Anyway in it he claims he and the Potter boy flew a flying car his father enchanted to Hogwarts in their second year which as you can imagine has had a profound effect on your father. For the last few days he's been toying with car parts and composing letters to Weasley father in England."

Lilith could not stop the smile that crossed her face and she stifled a giggle, knowing that her mother was more frustrated by her stepfather than anything. Stepping past her she made her way to the cellar door, rushing down the steps to find her stepfather in a massive room which could not have possibly fit into the cellar of a No-Maj home.

He was huddled in one corner over a table, prodding an engine with his wand and muttering on his breath through a pair of outrageous spectacles. His white hands were covered with motor oil.

"How's the flying car going?" Lilith asked and he started, so absorbed in what he was doing that he had not even noticed her enter.

"Ah so your mother told you then?! It's not nearly as easy as it would seem, I've been writing letters to Arthur Weasley to try and gain some knowledge as to how he did it. He hasn't responded unfortunately. I can get the engine going but some of the other parts of the car fail as soon as I put it in." he motioned to a silver sedan parked against the wall of the room with the hood popped open.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready, and I need to be at work by nine. Think you can tear yourself from your labor?"

Kenneth let out an audible sigh and removed the spectacles then turned to Lilith, as though fully registering her appearance. Standing up he pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead which Lilith accepted eagerly, squeezing him. Grabbing his hand, she led him back upstairs to the living room where her mother was now setting places at the kitchen island.

Lilith pulled out a chair and sat down beside her stepfather, who reeked of motor oil. As he reached for a plate her mother tapped his hand with her wand.

"_Laver les mains!" _she exclaimed sharply, and Kenneth grinned sheepishly before walking over to the sink and quickly washing his hands.

"How are things going at the department?" he asked Lilith customarily when he returned, sitting down and helping himself to a large slice of the frittata.

"Well…I just got my first case." She said after some hesitation, stabbing into her own with a fork and shoveling it into her mouth as her mother poured her a glass of water from her wand.

Lizette slammed her hands down on the counter as a smile crossed her face.

"Well it's about time! That's excellent sweetheart. I knew you couldn't be stuck in the office work forever. Kenny and I were just saying the other day- "

Her stepfather cleared his throat abruptly, interrupting her and exchanged a sharp glance with Lizette.

"What? What were you saying?" Lilith asked.

"Nothing darling. Anyway, I'm so happy for you."

"We both are. You scored so high in your training there was no reason they should have been keeping you on desk duty." Her stepfather reached out and squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

Lilith however remained quiet, wondering what her mother had been about to say.

"Yeah well…I think their feelings about you might've had something to do with that. The Captain has already been pretty vocal on how he felt about your work." Lilith mumbled to her stepfather, making no attempt to hide her annoyance.

"But why take that out on you?" Lizette asked and Lilith shrugged.

They ate in silence for several moments before Ken broke it.

"So, what's this case about?"

Lilith paused, ready to tell them everything but hesitated.

"I…I can't tell you just yet. I wasn't even supposed to tell you I caught a case I don't think."

"Say no more then." Ken said through a mouth full of food and Lizette looked at him sternly.

"Well we're enthused for you darling. You deserve this after so long." Her mother reached forward and squeezed her hand. Lilith let it linger for a moment then smiled, the joy and excitement finally beginning to wash over her.

"How's Aja doing? We haven't seen her in weeks!" Lizette exclaimed.

"She's good. She's been seeing someone new so her free time has been taken up, I was going to bring her by for dinner next week."

"You know I will never understand how you young people do this. Dating all these people at the same time. What's so wrong with settling down with one person that you love, hm?"

Lilith rolled her eyes, setting down her fork.

"I do love Aja. And you should know better than anyone wizards have been practicing polyamory far longer than anyone else. It's steeped in our history. Just because more No-Maj's are doing it now doesn't mean it's anything new."

"She has a point." Ken nodded, taking a sip from a glass of orange juice and Lizette glared at him.

"What do you mean 'I should know better than anyone?' Lizette's eyes narrowed."

"I mean given our family history and blood status. You yourself said grandma had many lovers throughout her life. And what about my birth father's history family? For all I know—"

"You now as much about Geraldo's family as you need to." Her mother snapped and Lilith quieted. The topic of her birth father, who had died when she was but an infant was a sore subject for her mother.

Lilith had learned as a young girl not to ask too much, for how upset her mother got whenever it was brought up. What little she knew had mostly been conveyed to her by her stepfather, who she had to applaud for breaking through her mother's shell on the matter. At first it upset her, but by now she had learned to live with it. Still, she found herself wondering from time to time who her birth father was.

It was Ken who had raised her, kissed her wounds and told her stories at night. He was the one who let her cry on his shoulder through various crushes and heartbreaks. It was he who sent her letters and care packages during her time at Ilvermorny, and supported her mother while she was away at school through her depressive episodes. He was her father in every way and she recognized that.

If anything, it was her mother's refusal to discuss her birth father that made her all the more curious. She knew his name was Geraldo, that he was a pure-blood, and that he was murdered standing up to Lord Voldemort in the Wizarding War in Britain back in the 90s. She also knew that he was talented at curses and like to experiment like her mother and Ken. What she didn't know however could fill an entire room.

The rest of their breakfast passed in relative ease as the three conversed about Ken's latest experiments and what Lizette had been up in her No-Maj job where she worked as an accountant. As the clock hit 8:45 AM Lilith bid them goodbye and helped her mother quickly clear the plates, giving them each and kiss on the cheek.

"Remember, we have our walk Wednesday evening!" Lizette called as Lilith made her way towards the front door.

"You don't have to always remind me _maman_, it's the same as every week!" Lilith exclaimed then made her way outside once more.

Stepping onto the front stoop she paused for a moment, suddenly overwhelmed by a crushing feeling. Her heart rapidly sped up and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Reaching into the pocket of her coat she grasped her wand, glancing around as she felt someone watching her.

It was a sensation that had been honed during her training at the Department of Aurors. An awareness and deep connection with her surroundings that allowed her to know when she was being watched and followed.

No one could see her however, not in this space. Whoever was looking at her had to be a witch or wizard and had to know the location of her mother's house in order to be able to see her. She still could not shake the feeling however and glanced around frantically, finding no one who was stationary across the street in her direct line of view.

Swallowing the feeling she turned on the spot, arriving several moments later at the designated Apparating point outside the iconic Woolworth building.

Glancing around she tried to shake off the feeling, which was disappearing, though adrenaline coursed through her. Sighing, she turned her attentions to the building and glanced up at it, feeling her heart swell as it had her first day on the job. A small smile crept across her lips that she could not contain, and she set off for the front entrance, wondering what the new day would bring her.

.


End file.
